Shen Gaoren
Shen Gaoren is a giant Carapaceon that roams the land. It is known for its towering legs and gigantic green-yellow balls of acid generated and hurled from the rear of its body, which carries the skull of a Lao Shan Lung. Its colossal size helps it to defeat most creatures. The diet of Shen Gaoren is unknown - however, it is likely to be omnivorous, like most real-life crabs. When the legs of Shen Gaoren become weakened, they become inflamed, turning blood red, suggesting it's suffering from internal bleeding in its legs. The name Shen Gaoren is derived from the Chinese abbreviation of "God/Spiritual being(Shen) Tall(Gao) Person(Ren)" or in Chinese "神高人." Facts *The safest place to hit it is right under their face, between its legs, but be careful though: if you aren't right between them you might get crushed by its body. *The pincers take a sharpness of white or greater to land a successful hit without the aid of ESP skill, otherwise it will bounce off. *Hitting its legs tends to lead to you getting trampled if you're not consistently cautious, in addition to being temporarily immobile from the small quakes caused by the foot. This can be avoided by always staying behind a leg you are concentrating your attack on, if you're a Blademaster. Its leg will always move forward and away from you, and the quake it causes will not occurs near you. *Its legs should be your primary target when hunting it, as breaking the legs gives you time to freely strike its face (this is not necessarily applied to gunners. It is also possible to attack the face while the body is low to the ground. Also while it is low you can attack its weak spot that is under Lao's skull, where Lao's tongue should have been, which you can attack if you are facing the opposite direction of Shen Gaoren so weapons like LS and GS can reach it. *It is a lot easier to kill the HR3 one with 2 or more hunters if one or both have the dragon element on their weapons. *If you are a Blademaster, attacking the legs until they are all red and keep on attacking it will make them turn black and it will fall for a good amount of time. *An extremely helpful but risky maneuver to try, can only be done with two people: one person jumps into the mouth while the acid bomb charges, while the other stands ready by the Dragonator. The man inside the mouth places an Anti-Dragon Bomb. Then the Dragonator person sets off the weapon. This blows up the bomb at the same time while spearing the monster with the Dragonator as well. *Gunners or Archers with Bowguns or Bows with Pierce Shots should focus mainly on its primary weak spot inside Lao's skull, where Lao's tongue should have been. Attack the spot whenever Gaoren comes down, and concentrate on a leg when it stands up. The HR 6 Shen Gaoren *Due to difficult nature of this mission, soloing against this tall crab is only recommended if you have exceptional fire/dragon weapons and strong armor. *Since the Gaoren only stays in one area, it is more difficult to stop it from attacking the town. *Sometimes, it will keep on using the fort claw attack to destroy the fort until it drops to 0%. *It is best to use a Quake resistance-decorated Rathalos Soul U armor & Diablos Chaos Broker in order to repel/kill it as fast as possible. Dragon and Fire elements deal the most damage to Shen, but high Raw power can be just as effective. ESP is also a great skill to use, as it prevents weapons from bouncing on the shell and dulling. *This Shen Gaoren appears to be more blue in color than others. This may be due to the lighting in the town, or this Gaoren is, in fact, blue. Trivia *When reaching a high ledge, it is possible to jump on the Gaoren's back (particularly into the mouth of the Lao-Shan Lung skull) after it does its acid blast. *While it is best to wait after it has fired the acid, and a total of three carves are possible, you will only have time for one carve regardless of timing. Anti-Dragon bombs can only be planted here. *It can also be noted that the Lao-Shan skull on Shen Gaoren's back can be broken three times, offering Lao Shan shell and elder dragon bones as additional reward items. *Another sign of the Gaoren weak already is when you hear its carapaceon scream.Dont Forget to use fire/Dragon or even thunder swords and have good quake armor. *there was a rumour that breaking the lao's skull offered a ruby as a extremely rare reward. this is not true although in future monster hunter games it might be possible. =See Also= *Daimyo Hermitaur *Shogun Ceanataur *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Terra Shogun Ceanataur Category:Monsters Category:Carapaceons